Super Mario Escapade
Super Mario Escapade is the sequel to Super Mario Odyssey that's coming in 2017. The gameplay is similar to Super Mario Galaxy and Odyssey, but with the addition of Luigi. The story is Mario & Luigi chasing Bowser around the world, who is on the hunt for eight Elemental Crystals. The game has a total of 15 Worlds & a total of 1002 Power Moons Story Opening This takes place after Super Mario Odyssey Characters Kingdoms All of the worlds are located around the hub world as warp pipes. Once the player has collected enough Power Moons in total, a new world is unlocked. After Peach's Plains, every world (except for the last five) are selectable and can be played in any order the player wants.Each world has two bosses (except a select few). One is a Koopaling boss and the other is either a supersized regular enemy or a past boss. World 1: Peach's Plains Peach's Plains is the first world in Super Mario Escapade. It's a tranquil grassland, with green grass, colorful hills, crystal-clear lakes, a diversity of trees & Toad Houses. Ever since Bowser's takeover (to search for the Earth Emerald), a part of the area is mechanized & built a military base, where a copy of Mario is being built. It is unlocked from the beginning. The Koopaling boss is Larry, while the area boss is Metal Mario. There is a total of 47 Power Moons & 1 Multi Moon. It is home to the Earth Emerald (an emerald which controls the element of Life). World 2: Crystalline Mine Crystalline Mine is the second world in Super Mario Escapade. It's a mine located deep beneath the Mushroom Kingdom's crust. It's home to a variety of crystals, murky waters, mine cart tracks, & a number of stalactites. When Mario descends down the cave, it turns into a sweltering hot area, with boiling lava pits & areas chock-full of gold & other riches. It resembles Hazy Maze Cave (from Mario 64) & Vanilla Dome (from Super Mario World). The Koopaling boss is Lemmy, while the area boss is a new enemy, called Flamemaw. There is a total of 69 Power Moons, & 2 Multi Moons. It is home to the Fire Ruby (a ruby which controls the element of fire). World 3: Toast-frost Dunes Toast-frost Dunes is the third world in Super Mario Escapade. It's two kingdoms in one world. While the kingdoms live in peace, they do get in little skirmishes. They're bordered by a large pyramid in the middle of the kingdom The first area is a hot desert called Sizzling Savanna. It has red sands, cacti, ruins & totems. It is led by King Perishia. The second area is a cold glacier island called Glassy Glacier. It's an elegant, beautiful area, with glass structures. It also has a few dangerous weather occurences, like hailstorms & blizzards. It is led by Queen Aurora. The Koopaling boss is Roy, while the area boss is Cavalera Pokey. There is a total of 76 Power Moons & 2 Multi Moons. It is home to the Ice Sapphire, which is held by Queen Aurora. World 4: Bloo Beach World X: Asinine Abyss World 5: Ruined Rainforest World 6: Prehistoric Peaks World 7: Great Ghost Gala World 8: Rainbow Clouds World Y: Cloudbolt Castle World 9: Koopa Kingdom World Z: Bowserland World Star: Comet Observatory World Cap: Cappy Kingdom World XX: Solar Flare Challange Power Ups * Fire Flower (Found in Mushroom Kingdom, Crystalline Mine, Toast-frost Dunes) * Super Leaf '(Found in Mushroom Kingdom) * '''Rock Mushroom '(Found in Crystalline Mine) * 'Ice Flower '(Found in Toast-frost Dunes) Enemies Enemies in '''BOLD '''are capturable Peach's Plains * '''Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Piranha Plant * Bloombox (NEW!) (A flower-type enemy, that make harmful sound waves) * Tanooki Goomba * Thwomp Crystalline Mine * Snifit * Swoop * Buzzy Beetle * Rock Goomba (NEW!) (More durable versions of Goombas, which cannot be captured) * Lava Bubble * Hammer Bro. Toast-frost Dunes * Goomba * Pokey/'''Snow Pokey * Gao * '''Smacktus (NEW!) (A punching cactus that must be defeated by cap throws) * Totem-Golem (NEW!) (Large golems made of ruin parts) * Ice Bro. * Cooligan Bosses'''' Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games